Yunjae - Why?
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Seberapa jauh perubahan itu terjadi atau seberapa lama waktu itu terlewati... semua itu tak akan pernah mengubah hati mereka. FF/ Yunjae - why?/ Oneshoot, Mind to RnR?


**Title : Yunjae - why?**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : ... etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Semi Action**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

If every moment was a dream... If only I had the time to set it right... Our love has ended...

I said I loved you but I'll let you go...

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Diruangan tak terlalu luas itu, dilengkapi dengan meja kursi yang melingkar menghadap satu spot yang terdapat sebuah mimbar dan layar proyektor yang memantulkan sebuah pantulan gambar yang berisikan berbagai analisa senjata itu, kini terlihat tampak serius.

"..kali ini mereka menyelundupkan berbagai senjata dengan menggunakan kapal pesiar..."

"..."

"kita tak bisa menyerang begitu saja karena bisa kita lihat mereka memiliki perlengkapan senjata yang cukup lengkap, satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan yaitu menyamar kemudian berbaur dengan mereka didalam kapal pesiar tersebut"

"tidakkah itu terlalu mengambil resiko, yunho-sshi?" seorang dari mereka mengajukan pertanyaan.

"nde, karena itu saat ini kita membutuhkan orang-orang yang benar-benar ahli untuk bisa menghalangi serta menggagalkan rencana mereka"

"kau sepertinya tampak percaya diri, yunho-sshi" kali ini sang komandan mengeluarkan suaranya, namja yang dipanggil yunho itu kini menatapnya.

"itu karena aku sendiri yang akan memimpin penggerebekan itu secara langsung" yunho menjawabnya dengan serius, semua orang kini menatapnya.

Didepan mereka, berdiri seorang namja dengan seragam militernya... memimpin rapat depan mimbar itu dan mempresentasikan maksud misinya dengan terperinci.

**Jung yunho...**

Seorang namja berusia 27 tahun yang sudah sangat berpengalaman diberbagai kasus kriminal yang juga pernah menjadi anggota FBI dan satu-satunya anggota yang berasal dari Asia, khususnya Korea Selatan.

Namun kini dia mengabdikan dirinya dinegara asalnya sebagai agent atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai policeman.

"tak akan mudah untuk menggagalkan mereka, seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya... saat ini kita membutuhkan orang ahli yang dapat diperhitungkan, itulah mengapa kita berkumpul disini... untuk menentukan siapa yang akan turun langsung untuk kasus tersebut"

"..." mereka semua kini menyimak komandan mereka yang kini mulai menyusun rencananya dikursi melingkar yang didudukinya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Diruangan kecil dengan pencahayaan yang kurang, seorang namja cantik tengah duduk dan merakit pistolnya dengan tenangnya. Dia menyusun senjata-senjatanya itu kemudian memasukannya kedalam tas yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

**Kim jaejoong...**

Jika melihat parasnya, siapapun tak akan menyangka jika namja cantik ini merupakan salah satu anggota jaringan mafia gelap di Seoul yang keberadaannya sangat dicari.

Jangan pernah tertipu dengan paras cantiknya karena dia juga merupakan kaki tangan dari jaringan mafia terbesar di Seoul itu, dia dipercaya sebagai otak dan juga eksekutor setiap tindakan kriminal yang dijalankan jaringan mafia tersebut.

Srakk...

Dia meraih tasnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan remang itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya seolah dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, tentu saja... semua warga Korea Selatan dilarang untuk membawa senjata apapun tanpa ijin.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah jalan raya sepi itu sendiri, hingga tak beberapa lama sebuah mobil kini berhenti tepat dihadapannya lalu namja cantik itu masuk kedalamnya.

"kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya, jaejoong-sshi?"

"kau bisa melihatnya sendiri"

Dingin, datar, dan tanpa ekspresi... dia melemparkan selembar kertas itu pada orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu, salah satu dari rekan anggota jaringan mafianya.

Namja itu menyeringai melihat kinerja jaejoong yang selalu memuaskannya dan pimpinan mereka, tak salah jika lima tahun yang lalu mereka merekrut jaejoong menjadi anggota jaringan mafia mereka.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu...

Mereka sampai disebuh dermaga tak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul, jaejoong orang pertama yang turun dari dalam mobil disusul yang lainnya, kemudian dengan dinginnya dia masuk kedalam dermaga, kapal pesiar itu sudah menunggu mereka dengan anggunnya.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin gelap, yunho kembali ke apartemennya yang letaknya tak jauh dari markas kepolisian, tak seperti anggota kepolisian yang lain... yunho lebih memilih tinggal sendiri tanpa harus tinggal dikomplek rahasia milik anggota militer itu.

Cklekk...

Dia membuka pintu apartemennya, hening... sepi... itulah gambaran dari keadaan apartemen mewah itu, dia membuka atribut seragamnya kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa.

Matanya terpejam, satu minggu yang lalu dia resmi kembali ke Korea Selatan... selama itu juga kehidupannya yang sepi semakin terasa dan menekannya.

**The Next Target...**

Yunho menghela nafasnya, kemudian tak lama dia kembali berdiri lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandinya, dia tak ingin memikirkan masa lalunya... alasan mengapa dia lebih memilih menerima kasus itu, merelakan impiannya menjadi anggota tetap di FBI USA.

Tak lama dia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi itu dengan tubuh yang sudah segar, dia hanya memakai celananya sementara tubuh bagian atasnya dia biarkan terbuka.

Dia berjalan kearah layar LCD-nya kemudian menyalakannya, dengan mata yang masih fokus menatap layar itu, yunho mulai membuka salinan dokumen rahasianya.

Sebuah salinan dokumen yang memuat berbagai kriminal yang dilakukan oleh jaringan mafia yang bisa dibilang terbesar di Korea Selatan itu, yunho mengamatinya dengan seksama.

'jika itu harus... aku akan melakukannya...' batinnya masih dengan menatap layar LCD itu.

Tangannya tercengkram dengan sangat kuat, untuk saat ini hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya.

.

.

.

Pihak kepolisian Korea Selatan memang sudah mencium keberadaan jaringan mafia itu sejak lama, tapi sulit untuk mereka menangkap dan menghentikan tindakan kriminal itu.

Namun hari ini... saat ini, sudah diputuskan mereka akan menyerang jaringan mafia itu secara besar-besaran dan menangkap pimpinan serta otak dari jaringan mafia tersebut.

Jung yunho, sudah diputuskan dia yang akan memimpin anggota kepolisian berbaju serba hitam itu untuk melakukan penyerangan, mereka menyerahkan semuanya padanya.

"kita akan memulai penyerangan malam dimana mereka melakukan transaksi dengan pihak Korea Utara, itu artinya... hanya tersisa waktu tiga hari untuk kita melakukan persiapan"

"semua anggota sudah siap ditimnya masing-masing, yunho-sshi"

Mereka memang anggota kepolisian namun sedikit berbeda dengan anggota kepolisian biasa, karena mereka merupakan anggota kepolisian khusus, terlihat dari seragam yang dikenakan mereka yang memang berbeda dari seragam anggota kepolisian biasa.

"baik, kita mulai simulasinya sekarang..." yunho memimpin simulasi penyerangan itu, tinggal tiga hari sampai mereka benar-benar menyerang jaringan mafia itu.

Semua tim yang dipersiapkan sudah sangat siap, mereka merupakan anggota kepolisian khusus yang juga mendapat pelatihan khusus, dan saat ini jaringan yang mereka hadapi bukan lah jaringan biasa yang dapat diremehkan.

"..kalian mengepung saat mereka sudah tak bisa melakukan perlawanan lagi..."

"nde, kami mengerti..."

Hampir lima jam berlalu sampai latihan simulasi itu selesai, komandan mereka memantaunya dengan serius, beliau tak turun langsung tapi beliau turut mengawasi jalannya penyerbuan.

Dorr...

Tembakan terakhir itu menandakan simulasi telah selesai, dengan sigap mereka kembali keposisinya masing-masing, termasuk yunho yang memimpin simulasi itu.

Dia memberikan sedikit arahan sebagai kesimpulan dan penutup simulasi hari itu sebelum dia membubarkan semua rekan kerjanya itu.

"kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, jung yunho..." komandan Lee menghampirinya, kini mereka tengah berjalan masuk kedalam markas rahasia mereka.

"kamsahamnida, komandan..."

Yunho tak bisa mengatakan banyak kata karena misinya belum dilaksanakan apalagi sampai dikeberhasilan, komandan Lee menepuk bahunya.

"lakukan yang terbaik untuk Negara kita... Mr jung akan semakin bangga padamu"

"..." yunho terdiam, sampai dia sadar kemudian membungkuk mengerti pada komandannya itu, beliau menatapnya serius hingga dia berjalan mendahului yunho.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, dia melanjutkan langkahnya... langkahnya kini membawanya kesebuah ruangan yang berisi berbagai perlengkapan senjata yang tentu saja tak sembarang orang bisa memasukinya.

Srett...

Dia meraih pistol berisi peluru itu kemudian berjalan kesisi ruangan yang lain, ruangan yang terbilang paling luas yang ada didalam markas rahasia itu.

Yunho memakai penutup telinga itu lalu kaca mata khususnya, kedua tangannya mengepal pistol itu, mengarahkannya kesebuah titik yang lumayan jauh disana dan...

Dorrr...

Yunho menembakan pistolnya, titik itu seketika tertembus oleh peluru pistol yunho... namun tak lama hingga tatapan namja tampan itu kini berubah menjadi redup.

'**kau sungguh menggunakan semua perlengkapan ini, yunnie?**'

'**tidak semua, aku ini masih baru diangkatan militer**'

'**ah ne... eumm, yunnie... apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang detektif?**'

'**agent, kau ini... bagaimana menurutmu?**'

'**itu impianmu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?**'

'**terimakasih, aku mencintaimu...**'

'**nado saranghae... yunnie...**'

Dorrr...

Yunho kembali menembakan pistolnya kearah kertas target itu, dia tak ingin terjebak dimasa lalunya itu, dia memejamkan matanya namun kilasan memori itu kembali membayanginya, kilasan memori yang jauh lebih menyakitkannya.

'**yunnie, jebal... jangan tinggalkan aku... hikss...**'

'**..mianhae, tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikan impianku... aku harus pergi**'

'**lalu bagaimana aku menjalani hidup? aku tak punya siapa-siapa selain kau yunnie... jebal... jangan tinggalkan aku...**'

'**aku tak meninggalkanmu, aku hanya-**'

'**kalau begitu bawa aku pergi bersamamu**'

'**aku tak bisa melakukannya, kumohon mengertilah... aku mencintaimu...**'

'**pembohong... hikss... yang kau lakukan adalah membuangku... kau menjijikan jung yunho!**'

'**..ani, kumohon... tunggulah a-**'

'**pergilah... pergi... dan jangan pernah hiraukan aku...**'

'**..aku harus melakukannya**'

'**..yun...**'

'**I said I loved you but... I'll let you go...**'

Yunho kembali menembakan pelurunya, pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai kilasan memorinya lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, emosinya sungguh tak stabil.

'maaf, tapi aku harus menghentikan langkahmu...' batinnya merasa tertekan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari itu...

Namja cantik itu tampak melenguh dari tidurnya, cahaya mentari membuat kedua matanya terpaksa terbuka dan kembali memulai hari itu.

Hari yang tak jauh melelahkan seperti biasanya, dia perlahan membuka matanya kemudian menurunkan kedua kakinya hingga menyentuh lantai.

Tap...

Kedua kakinya membawanya kesebuah tempat yang seperti dapur minimalis itu, kamarnya memang dirancang dengan berbagai fasilitas seperti itu.

Dia membuka kulkas kemudian menuangkan segelas air dingin lalu meneguknya, tatapan matanya masih terlihat sama... dingin, datar, dan tanpa ekspresi, tubuh rampingnya kini menyandar dikonter dapur, matanya terpejam.

.

**Tepat lima tahun yang lalu,** namja cantik nan polos itu menangis disudut kamarnya yang bisa dikatakan sangat sederhana, hidupnya terlalu bergantung pada seseorang yang sudah sangat dipercayakannya sebagai belahan jiwanya.

"..hikss..." tubuhnya bergetar, dia tak tahu harus menjalani kehidupan yang seperti apa lagi setelah ini, yang dia inginkan hanya kekasihnya itu kembali dan memeluknya.

Mengatakan kata hangatnya seperti biasa dan membawanya pergi bersamanya, walaupun itu memang sangat sulit dilakukan, terlalu banyak kendala yang menghalangi mereka untuk hidup bersama.

'**jika kau tak ingin meninggalkan putraku, kau akan menyesal karena akan kubuat dia yang meninggalkanmu, kim jaejoong**'

Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena namjanya itu memang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, terlebih dengan selembar cek yang diberikannya, terlihat seperti kompensasi perceraian.

Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir, selama lebih dari seminggu dia terus mengurung diri dikamarnya tanpa melakukan apapun selain menangis, tubuh kurusnya terlihat semakin kurus dengan wajah yang semakin memucat dan tubuh yang semakin melemah.

Dia sudah sangat lelah dengan semuanya, semua orang bahkan seperti menghakiminya... dia hanya namja miskin yang seperti mendapat keberuntungan karena bisa memenangkan hati dari putra tunggal petinggi Negara tersebut.

Tap...

Dia baru saja akan menurukan kakinya diranjang kecilnya sampai terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan kasar.

Seorang namja asing kini berada tepat dihadapannya, cukup muda dan... tampan, tatapan yang semula terlihat terkejut itu kini melemparkan seringainya pada jaejoong.

"..aku hanya bersembunyi dari polisi memuakan itu, tapi aku tak menyangka akan mendapat sesuatu yang tak terduga disini... kau, cantik sekali..."

"..." jaejoong mulai beringsut kebelakang saat namja yang tak dikenalnya itu mendekatinya, tubuhnya mulai bergetar kembali.

"..bukan masalah untukku jika aku sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu, cantik..."

Srakkk...

"..AAHHH..." jaejoong berteriak, tubuh lemahnya tak bisa hanya untuk sekedar melawan namja kurang ajar itu.

Air matanya mengalir, dia tak tahu apa akan ada hal yang lebih buruk dari itu lagi yang akan terjadi padanya, tubuhnya melemah.

Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya yaitu erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir cherry-nya, air mata itu mengalir tak tertahan hingga tak lama... dia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Sebercak darah terlihat disana, hanya rasa sakit itulah yang kini dirasakannya... tak hanya tubuh namun juga hatinya kini seperti sudah mati rasa.

Namja kurang ajar itu terlihat kelelahan, namun itu seperti keberuntungan untuk jaejoong saat mata bulatnya menangkap sebuah benda yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya.

Tangan jaejoong terulur, dia mendekat kearah serpihan baju milik namja yang tak dikenalnya itu sampai tangan mulusnya menggenggam sebuah benda yang bisa dikatakan cukup berbahaya itu.

Srakk...

Namja itu merasa terganggu dengan pergerakan jaejoong, dan saat akan menolehkan kepalanya...

Dorrr...

Jaejoong menarik pelatuk benda berbahaya yang memang pistol itu, kini tatapannya semakin kosong tak memiliki arti sedikitpun.

Genangan darah itu langsung terlihat disana, jaejoong menembaknya tepat dijantung namja tersebut.

Tap...

Cklekk...

"ya! apa yang terjadi?" seorang namja lain masuk kedalam rumah kecil jaejoong, dapat dilihatnya tatapan mata jaejoong yang seperti ingin membunuhnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat pistolnya kemudian mengarahkannya pada namja itu, namja yang terlihat lebih tua dari namja yang sudah dibunuhnya itu mengangkat tangannya.

"kau membunuh putra dari pimpinan kami, turunkan senjatamu..."

.

Seakan tersadar dari pikiran kelamnya, jaejoong - namja cantik itu langsung membuka matanya melupakan masa lalu kelamnya, tatapannya kini melihat kearah pintu yang diketuk.

"jaejoong-sshi, pimpinan ingin bicara denganmu"

"..."

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

Anggota kepolisian itu sudah siap dengan penyamarannya, mereka kini berbaur menjadi satu dengan penumpang kapal pesiar itu, dan seperti yang direncanakan sebelumnya, yunho yang memimpin penyerbuan itu.

Seperti dikebanyakan kapal pesiar, saat itu musik mengalun dengan indahnya dengan semua para tamunya yang tampak menikmati pesta dikapal mewah itu, tak terkecuali namja cantik yang kini hanya diam sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok itu.

Dan disana...

Dengan jas hitam mewahnya yunho pun terlihat tampan dan tak terlihat seperti seorang polisi yang tengah menyamar, malam itu memang bukan inti dari penyerangan tapi dia tetap melakukan penyamarannya, mengamati gerak-gerik targetnya.

Tap...

Dia melangkahkan kakinya berbaur didalam pesta itu, segelas minuman beralkohol terlihat digenggaman tangannya, kakinya menuntunnya untuk menghampiri sosok itu.

Perasaan itu... yunho tak dapat menyembunyikannya.

Kaki panjangnya kini membawanya untuk menghampiri sosok itu, saat jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat... namja cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya, namun tatapannya masih terlihat dingin seperti biasanya.

Tapi jika ditanya, dia memang berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat yunho yang menghampirinya.

Saat pelayan itu ada disana, yunho langsung meletakan gelas winenya diatas nampan pelayan tersebut, dia kembali menghampiri sosok cantik itu.

Srett...

Tanpa ragu, yunho langsung menarik pinggang namja cantik itu hingga merapat padanya, namja cantik yang memang jaejoong itu sedikit terkejut namun dia masih bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"**long time no see, jaejoongie...**"

Jaejoong hanya memejamkan matanya saat namja tampan dihadapannya itu kini menyerukan wajahnya dilehernya.

Bohong jika dia tak merasakan sensasi apapun saat yunho menyentuh dan menghisap lehernya, matanya tertutup dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

"..nghh... mmppckp..." bibir mereka kini bertemu, tanpa ragu mata jaejoong yang semula sempat terbuka kini kembali tertutup, dia mengalungkan tangannya dileher yunho.

.

.

.

"..mmphh... ahh..." desahan itu terdengar menggema disalah satu kamar didalam kapal pesiar itu, tentu saja itu **bukan **bagian dari rencana mereka.

Tangan jaejoong mencengkram kuat seprey dibawahnya, dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat milik yunho mencoba masuk kedalam manholenya.

Chu~

Yunho mencium punggung telanjang jaejoong, tangannya menyusuri tubuh polos jaejoong hingga tangan itu meraih telapak tangan jaejoong yang masih mencengkram seprey kuat.

Grepp...

Kedua tangan itu kini saling bertautan, genggaman tangan itu semakin kuat saat milik yunho sepenuhnya masuk kedalam manholenya.

"..nghh..." erangan itu kini berubah menjadi erangan halus dan semakin menggema saat yunho menarik ulurkan miliknya semakin cepat dimanholenya.

Jaejoong menggigit bantal dibawahnya untuk meredam desahannya, tubuhnya semakin menegang saat yunho berkali-kali menyenggol prostatnya.

"..nghh... mmphh..." desahnya tertahan, milik yunho semakin menghentaknya... sesuatu dalam tubuhnya seperti menggelitikinya.

"..yunhh... nghh..." jaejoong menggeliat nikmat dibawah yunho, seluruh wajahnya terbenam dengan sempurna diatas bantalnya, milik yunho bergerak semakin cepat.

Hingga tak memakan waktu yang lama hingga keduanya mengerangkan erangan panjangnya dan menumpahkan cairan kental itu, nafas mereka memburu.

"..ahh..." kedua mata itu tertutup, sampai...

Kling...

Tatapan sayu jaejoong mengarah pada sebuah pistol yang kini tergeletak dengan manis diatas nakas, tangannya perlahan terulur untuk meraih pistol itu sampai sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menggenggamnya, menghentikannya.

"berapa kali sudah ku bilang, jangan dekati benda berbahaya seperti ini..."

"..."

Yunho menarik pistol digenggaman tangan jaejoong, dia kemudian mengeluarkan semua peluru yang terdapat didalam pistol itu.

Namun tak hanya disitu, kini yunho meraih pakaiannya lalu memakainya... jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya sampai langkah yunho menghampirinya.

Dia kembali diam saat tangan namja tampan itu meraih lalu memakaikan pakaian ditubuhnya hingga namja cantik itu kembali berpakaian lengkap.

"jika kau ingin mundur, semuanya belum terlambat" yunho menatap mata bening itu dalam, jaejoong langsung melengos menghindari tatapan mata itu.

"tak akan pernah... tak akan pernah terjadi, ini yang kupilih... sama seperti yang kau lakukan lima tahun yang lalu..."

"..tapi yang kau lakukan hanya membahayakan nyawamu-"

"**for you to live your life**" jaejoong memotongnya cepat.

"kim jaejoong!"

"WAE? kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku lagi, jung yunho!"

Tap...

Grepp...

Yunho kembali menarik jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, jaejoong mematung ditempatnya, dia terdiam... sampai dekapan hangat itu kini menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, tatapannya meredup.

"kumohon hentikan..." yunho mendekapnya lembut, tatapan jaejoong semakin meredup.

"jika kau bersedia mati bersamaku..." lirihnya pada yunho, yunho terdiam.

"apa yang kau katakan"

"ayo mati bersama"

"aku tak bisa melakukannya"

"baik, itu artinya kau bersedia mati ditanganku? atau... aku yang harus mati ditanganmu?"

Srakk...

Brukk...

Bukannya menjawab yunho kini mendorong tubuh jaejoong hingga kembali berbaring diatas ranjang sementara dia diatasnya, kedua mata itu kembali bertemu.

"katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku tak peduli"

Chu~

Yunho dengan cepat membungkam bibir jaejoong dengan bibirnya, keduanya berciuman dengan sangat dalam, jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher yunho.

"aku tak akan berhenti, tak akan pernah... yunho-ah..."

.

.

.

Suara tembakan itu saling menyahut, yunho dan yang lainnya mulai turun dan mengacaukan transaksi penyelundupan senjata ilegal itu.

Sebagian besar penumpang kapal pesiar itupun sudah diamankan oleh pihak kepolisian untuk menghidari hal yang tak diinginkan, namun tak disangka jika anggota jaringan mafia yang ada disana cukup banyak dan menyulitkan mereka.

Dorr...

Dorrr...

Mereka bahkan kini adu tembak, yunho yang kini memang menggunakan seragam resminya bahkan terlihat lebih menakutkan dari biasanya.

Satu per satu dari kawanan jaringan mafia itu tumbang ditangan kepolisian khusus Korea Selatan itu, mereka memang kuat namun mereka tak lebih kuat dari anggota kepolisian.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"**bunuh pimpinan mereka, dia... jung yunho...**"

"..."

"kau mengerti, kim jaejoong?"

"..."

.

.

.

Saat anak buahnya menangani kawanan bawahan jaringan mafia itu, kini yunho menghadapi mereka yang menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan target utama dari penyerbuannya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemimpin penyelundupan itu.

Bughh...

Bughh...

Yunho menghajar mereka satu per satu hingga dia mencapai pintu itu, pintu dimana pimpinan itu berada sekaligus sosok itu.

Tap...

Brakk...

Yunho menerjang pintu itu, dia mengangkat pinstolnya sampai mata tajamnya bertemu dengan mata bulat itu.

"..aku sudah memperingatkanmu..." yunho masih mengangkat pistolnya, ntahlah kini tatapan mata itu menunjukan arti yang seperti apa, perlahan kakinya mendekat kearah sosok yang kini terlihat tenang diatas kursinya itu.

"ya!" dia berteriak, hatinya sangat perih saat dia berteriak seperti itu.

"..tembak saja, tembak... kau tak akan berani melakukannya... **yunnie...**"

Krekk... krekk...

Yunho menckrek pistolnya tanda peluru itu siap ditembakan, sosok itu menyeringai kecil lalu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mendekati sosok yunho.

Tap...

Dia - kim jaejoong, sudah berada tepat dihadapan yunho tapi kali ini berbeda, tak ada seringai dingin yang selalu ditunjukannya, senyum tulus terlihat disudut bibir cherry.

Srakk...

Jaejoong menyentuh pistol itu kemudian dia meraih lengan yunho lalu menurunkan pistolnya, hingga tak lama sampai jaejoong melangkah lalu meletakan kepalanya dengan nyaman dibahu yunho.

"aku mencintaimu... tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? aku harus membunuhmu, jung yunho..."

"kau bisa puas dengan membunuhku? ..l..lakukanlah..."

"itu menggelikan, kau bersedia mati ditanganku?"

"itu lebih baik jika aku dapat melihat kembali **jaejoongie-ku **yang-"

"hentikan! ayo kita mati bersama"

Tap...

Brakk...

Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa bawahan yunho datang menerjang pintu dengan kasar... tapi apa yang dilihat mereka kini...

"YUNHO-SSHI..."

**Dorrr...**

"**..our love never end...**"

Tubuh yunho melemah, matanya membulat saat peluru itu menembus punggungnya, jaejoong menahan tubuh itu.

"ya!" bawahan yunho mengaktifkan pistolnya kemudian mengarahkannya kepunggung namja cantik yang sudah menembakan pistolnya pada punggung yunho.

Brukk...

Keduanya terjatuh namun tak sampai tergeletak dilantai, entah sejak kapan... tangan yunho menahan pinggang ramping itu, dia bertumpu dikedua lututnya.

"**aku bisa melihat kebahagian kita selanjutnya...**" jaejoong menunjukan senyum tulusnya sebelum matanya tertutup.

"**..terimakasih...**"

Chu~

Dia merasakan sapuan lembut dibibir cherrynya sampai dia mulai membalas pagutan itu, lalu keduanya ambruk begitu saja diatas lantai.

"..yunho-sshi/ jaejoong-sshi..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

Dorr...

Suara tembakan terakhir itu menandai dan mengakhiri penyerbuan dikapal pesiar itu, mereka menyita seluruh barang bukti dan menahan mereka yang tersisa dikapal tersebut.

.

.

.

Finally...

Ini mungkin FF **Before You Go Yunjae Version **versi saya lol yang berkenan tinggalin **reviewnya** ya :)

Ada yang berminat dengan **FF Mine Yunjae Version?** YUNdevilxJAEangel.

**Mind to review?**

Kamsahamnida.


End file.
